


Спать

by KairoBlackthunderstorm



Category: Russian musicals RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Kazmin maybe loves Bayarunas, Pre-Slash, это не формат канала
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairoBlackthunderstorm/pseuds/KairoBlackthunderstorm
Summary: Позже всего ложатся спать тогда, когда на утро есть бесконечный список важных дел.
Kudos: 18
Collections: меньше чем три





	Спать

**Author's Note:**

> Приплыли. Дожили. Понеслась душа в рай. 
> 
> Я не виноват, оно само. Перед страданиями и тленом, которые я теоретически напишу потом, надо что-то милое доброе и позитивное. Хоть капельку.  
> А еще нужен тег.

— Два часа ночи… — Ярик потянулся, разминая затекшую спину, пока Казьмин выключал монитор.

— Это твоя идея была — после стрима еще и две серии смотреть!

— Я об этом буду жалеть утром, — сказал Баярунас, заглядывая в чашку в поисках чая. — Мы завтра не встанем.

— Завтра, может, и встанем, а сегодня точно нет, — хмыкнул Саша, сворачивая всю свою технику, чтобы стол хоть чуть-чуть напоминал былое место работы. Общему хаосу это помогло не сильно, но нечто бурчащее внутри Казьмина слегка поутихло.

— Сегодня? — не сразу понял Ярослав.

— Нам вставать через шесть часов, — кивнул головой Саша, а затем потрепал Баярунаса по волосам, чтобы хоть немного его растормошить. — Это будет уже сегодня. Кто первый в душ?

Ярик поднял руку, мол, я, и вновь потянулся, отодвигая уже пустую чашку в сторону, и невольно зевнул. Спать хотелось уже давно, за игрой это было почти незаметно, а сейчас усталость навалилась с оглушающей силой. Он уставился в мигающий экран, а затем просто улегся на столе, чувствуя, что хотелось лишь лечь и порасти травой. Саша, спешно распихивающий все вещи по своим законным местам, закатил глаза.

— Яр…

Тот заворочался, скребя ногтями по столу.

— Я могу тебя запихнуть под душ, но тебе это не понравится, — Казьмин щелкнул Ярика по носу, и тот растерянно заморгал. Саша потянул его на себя, заставляя подняться со стула. Баярунас чуть не упал, но вовремя успел упереться тому в плечи.

— Я тебе не дам больше играть до двух…

— Ну, Саш! — попытался возмутиться Ярик, за что получил несильный щелчок по носу.

— Тебя после этого надо либо оставлять спать перед монитором, либо я замучаюсь тебя тыкать, чтобы ты встал, — фыркнул Казьмин, устало надавив на глаза, ему еще надо было не забыть снять линзы. Он подтолкнул захныкавшего Ярослава к рюкзаку, который тот привычно бросил на одиноко стоявшее в углу кресло.

— Полотенце дам, а вот переодеться у меня не во что, — объяснил Саша, раскрыв дверцы шкафа. Баярунас замотал головой, и тот вспомнил, что он всегда возил с собой то, в чем спал. Ярик вытащил из рюкзака футболку и флисовые штаны. Обе вещи были уже давно затертыми не до дыр, но до заметных потертостей, и от этого не менее любимыми. Баярунас стащил с себя белую кофту и застегнул молнию. Он вновь зевнул и вышел в коридор, оглядываясь в поисках Саши.

— Красная это холодная, помнишь? — крикнул уже сбежавший на кухню Казьмин, услышав, что тот, наконец, выполз из комнаты по направлению к ванной.

— Такое забудешь, — Ярослав осторожно пристроил вещи на стиральной машине, прикрывая дверь. Босые стопы сразу стали замерзать на холодном кафеле, и, вздрогнув, он поспешил забраться в душевую. Вода в обоих кранах была сначала холодной, и Ярик едва сдержался, чтобы не заверещать на всю квартиру. Уставший Казьмин бы его скорее прибил, чтобы, наконец, остаться в блаженной тишине, чем стал спасать от холода.

Ярослав подставился под потеплевшую воду, чувствуя, как быстро намокли темные пряди. Он смог согреться, даже почти перестав дрожать.

— Ярик, у тебя два варианта, — в ванную заглянул Саша, повесив ему на крючок полотенце. — Спать на раскладном сломанном кресле или спать со мной на кровати.

— С тобой можно?

— Было бы нельзя, я бы не предлагал, — хмыкнул Казьмин. Он кивнул самому себе, не думая, что Ярослав его не видит, и спешно исчез из ванной. Баярунас, тяжело вздохнув, выкрутил горячую воду на максимум, в надежде, что хоть это поможет ему до конца согреться, и простоял под душем почти десять минут, пока кончики пальцев не закололо. Ярик зачесал мокрые волосы назад, с неохотой закрутив кран.

Он потянулся к вещам, почти залив пол в ванной, и надел футболку, едва не запутавшись в горловине. Мягкий теплый флис приятно касался кожи. Ярик неловко подхватил полотенце и прижал его к груди, выходя в коридор. Он улыбнулся, заметив, как Саша балансировал на одной ноге на хлипком стуле, чтобы достать одеяло с верхней полки.

— Ты у меня будешь отбирать, — не оборачиваясь, пояснил Казьмин. — Знаем, плавали.

Он метким броском отправил одеяло на кровать. Ярослав сразу же распластался сверху, раскинув руки и ноги звездочкой, с довольным видом уставился в потолок и принялся рассматривать рисунок, отбрасываемый ночником. Саша лишь весело хмыкнул, глядя на это и возвращая стул на место.

— Я носочки забыл… — внезапно вспомнил Баярунас, перевернувшись на живот. Он прикинул расстояние от кровати до своего рюкзака, понимая, что, не свалившись, дотянуться у него не выйдет. — Саш!

Тот, едва не закатив глаза, бросил в него требуемое.

— Я быстро вернусь, к стене не отползай, если не хочешь, чтобы я тебя будил потом, — улыбнулся Саша, наблюдая за сонно возившимся Яриком. Казьмин не выдержал, помогая тому с пледом, который каким-то образом Яр сумел запутать с одеялом. Саша свернул его, отложив в изножье кровати. Он мимолетно коснулся лба Ярослава губами, убеждая себя, что это лишь для того, чтобы проверить не было ли у того температуры. В конце концов, он болел совсем недавно. Ярик лишь потянулся к нему и вновь зевнул. Он завернулся в одеяло, свернувшись практически клубочком.

— Я тебя подожду.

Саша ответил что-то невнятное уже из коридора. Ярослав вновь перевел взгляд на потолок, считая мелькавшие там звездочки. Ему было тепло и уютно, хотя ноги всё еще предательски мерзли, и ему пришлось поджать одну стопу под голень, чтобы та хотя бы перестала быть обжигающе ледяной. Он завозился, думая, что стоило собрать волосы в хвост на ночь. Ярик вздрогнул, услышав звук лившейся воды, а потом невольно зевнул. Он перевернулся на живот, спрятав руку под подушку, и прикрыл глаза, стараясь не обращать внимания на окно, которое Казьмин открыл сразу после стрима.

Ярослав вздрогнул всем телом, услышав тихую ругань из ванной, и понял, что всё же задремал. Он сонно рассудил, что Казьмин во что-то врезался, а потом по привычке пнул это «что-то» и сделал себе еще больнее. Саша аккуратно перебрался через него, падая поверх одеяла на кровать.

— Вот как ты можешь спать в одних трусах?

— Какого черта ты не спишь? — почти подскочил Казьмин, не ожидавший, что Ярик еще будет в этой реальности к его возвращению.

— Без тебя не спится, — он заворочался, пытаясь согнуть одну ногу так, чтобы не мешать Саше. Тот потянулся куда-то к изголовью кровати, достав резинку, и быстро завязал Ярику отросшую челку в хвост.

— Потом я опять проснусь, пытаясь выпутаться из твоих волос, — объяснил свои действия Казьмин. — Жарко мне, так и сплю.

Ярослав вновь завозился, улечься удобно у него никак не получалось, и Саша, мысленно плюнув на все, подхватил его за щиколотку, закинув его ногу на себя.

— Ложись уже как привык, только утихни, — ему показалось, что он даже в темноте увидел, как покраснел Ярик. — Можешь даже на меня лечь, если это поможет тебе уснуть. И дать мне надежду, что я завтра не умру от недосыпа на записи.

— Я хотел спать, когда шел в душ, а сейчас…

— Яр. Спать.

Тот вроде притих, поджав руку к себе, и странно изогнувшись на боку. Саша поерзал на месте, отпихивая подушку в сторону и облегченно выдыхая.

— Я понял…

— Да ты угомонишься сегодня или нет? — Саша, не выдержав, накрылся этой самой подушкой с головой. — Что ты понял?

Ярик завозился у него под боком, укутываясь в одеяле как в коконе. Опять мерз.

— Единственное, что могло заставить Эл и Лайта заключить перемирие, это неимоверное желание спать!

— Или это был лишний повод убить друг друга, — пробурчал Казьмин и закинул по-хозяйски на Ярослава руку.


End file.
